Sonic Boom
|element = Air name = Sonic Boom 290px-Sonic_Boom_Series_2.jpg species = Griffin gender = Female role = Skylander appearances = attack = Sonic Roar,Egg Toss,Loudmouth,Let there be Flight,Flight,& Egg Shocker voiceeng = Lani Manilla ''' '''Sonic Boom is a griffin in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. She is of the Air element. Personality Sonic Boom is described as being the maternal individual of the Skylanders, as she and her young are the only Skylanders who fight evil as a family. Biography Long ago, Sonic Boom took refuge high atop a mountain peak in the far reaches of Skylands, hoping to keep her griffin hatchlings safe. But despite her precautions, a devious wizard tracked her down and placed a wicked curse on the griffin eggs. Once hatched, the young hatchlings can live for only mere moments before they magically return to their shells... only to be hatched again in an endless cycle. Wanting to prevent such evil from happening to others, Sonic Boom joined the Skylanders and has trained her young to defend Skylands each time they are hatched. Story History When Sonic Boom chose the highest mountain peak to lay her eggs, little did she know that she was being watched by an evil wizard. Wearing a cloak of invisibility, the wizard made his way to Sonic Boom's nest, where he hoped to snatch a baby griffin feather for one of this wicked spells. Wizards live on a digusting diet of liver and brussel sprouts so, while Sonic Boom could not see an egg-thief, she could certainly smell one. She filled the sky with an ear-shattering shriek and the wizard stumbled backwards out of his cloak. But as he fell, the wizard put the young hatchlings under a cruel curse. Now, the babies can only break from their for mere minutes before returning to one of their eggs, trapped in an endless cycle of rebirth. Sonic Boom and her hatchlings have used the curse to their advantage, however, and are now the first Skylanders to fight as a family. Their speciality is wiping out spout-stinking wizards.Sklanders Official Sticker Book, page 87 Gameplay Sonic Boom has the ability to shoot sonic waves from her mouth at her enemies. She can also toss out her eggs and her hatchlings will emerge out of their egg shells to attack surrounding enemies and follow Sonic Boom around for a short while, until a later power upgrade allows them to hatch out as young griffons big enough to gain the ability to fly. After a while, they magically return to their egg shells due to the wizard's curse and must be released from their eggs again before repeating the attacking process. Not the finest example of parenting, but quite effective in battle. For her specialization paths, she can either chose to upgrade her Egg Toss hatchlings into being more easily usable or improve her Roar attack's potential range and damage. Stats Series 1= |-| Series 2= Abilities Trivia *Sonic Boom's eyes are yellow in game, but in toy form, they're green. *Her Roar attack can light up Purple Tzo Crystals, but it can't destroy them. *Sonic Boom is one of eight Skylanders who can spawn helpers (the other seven being Warnado, Terrafin, Double Trouble, Hot Head, Pop Fizz, Sprocket and Eye-Brawl). *She speaks with a British accent. *Some fans mistake Sonic Boom for a Dragon. *Sonic Boom's quote " breaking the barrier!" is a reference to her name, as a sonic boom is created by breaking the sound barrier. *She bears a great resemblance to a Verreaux's Eagle. *In Giants, Sonic Boom sounds exactly like Rouge the Bat from the [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series], as both characters are voiced by Lani Minella at one point. *The Giants Strategy guide incorrectly states her catchphrase as 'Full Stream Ahead!'